Une Souris Verte
by Kitsune yaoiphile
Summary: Deux enfants, un jardin, une chanson, un monde à part... Aoi et Uruha


**Titre :** « Une Souris Verte… » [J'avoue, je suis très peu inspirée pour les titres w]

**Auteur :** Kitsune Yaoiphile

**Genre : ** C'est doux, c'est simple, c'est enfantin.

**Source**** :** the GazettE

**Disclamer**** :** Les parents et l'histoire sont à moi. Les deux personnages principaux ne le sont pas, tout comme la chanson.

**Pairing**** : **AoixUruha, mais… Il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'un couple. Vous comprendrez.

**Note :** L'écriture est très simple. Honnêtement, c'est sans aucune prise de tête. Juste : Je le sous entends, mais bon… Aoi et Uruha ne sont pas frères. Aoi a juste été 'abandonné' à la famille d'Uruha. La raison, on la connaît à la fin. [non, pour moi, ce n'est en aucun cas une 'raison'. Mais je voyais pas comment faire, sinon.]

* * *

**« Une Souris Verte… »**

« _Une souris verte, qui courait dans l'herbe…_ »

Dans un jardin en périphérie de la grande ville, un lombric quitte le sol, emporté par les doigts encore maladroits et indélicat d'un petit garçon.

Un petit garçon bien souriant.

« _Je l'attrape par la queue…_ »

Le vent ébouriffa soudainement ses cheveux noirs, le taquinant de sa tiédeur humide, avant de retourner ennuyer les fragiles feuilles des arbres encore verts.

« _Je la montre à ces messieurs…_ »

L'enfant sourit largement à son hasardeuse trouvaille, avant de la faire rouler dans sa main. Ça se tortillait. C'était drôle. Alors il se mit à rire, mais sa voix aïgue n'interrompit pas pour autant son ami dans son chant.

« _Ces messieurs me disent : Trempez-la dans l'huile…_ »

Il se dirigea vers ce dernier en courant, mais une racine impromptue sur sa route le coupa dans son élan. Le visage caché par les herbes, le nez dans la terre et les bras devant lui, le petit Kouyou continuait pourtant de serrer son trésor de guerre.

Car, oui, il avait bataillé à le déterrer, celui là !

« _Trempez -__la dans l'eau…_ »

L'herbe était encore humide, constata-t-il sans réellement s'en faire la réflexion. Ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment, c'était l'état de ses vêtements.

Il allait se faire gronder, quand viendrait l'heure du goûter.

Sans grande conviction, il frotta son pantalon couvert de boue et de traces vertes avec sa main libre, chose qui ne l'avançait qu'à étaler un peu plus cette bien abstraite peinture végétale.

« _Ça fera un escargot tout chaud._ »

Oh oui, un escargot !

C'est ce qu'il cherchait, à la base.

Mais ils s'étaient déjà tous cachés. La pluie n'avait pas duré assez longtemps, mais cela n'empêchait pas leurs cirés d'être trempés.

Le sien était à présent étendu –par ses propres soins- sur une branche d'arbre basse. Souvent, ils s'y asseyaient pour deviner quelle forme les nuages avaient décidé de prendre, lorsqu'ils étaient de sortie.

Aujourd'hui, les gros et gris avaient recouvert les autres. Vivement que le Soleil les chasse, afin que les beaux morceaux de coton blancs puissent revenir à leur tour, sur leur fond de ciel bleu.

« _Je la mets dans un tiroir…_ »

Son ami avait gardé son imperméable sur lui. Mais, même si les feuilles du majestueux érable sous lequel il était assis l'avait quelques peu protégé, ça n'empêchait pas ses chaussures et ses cheveux d'êtres détrempés.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'en être incommodé.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il continuait de caresser sa peluche suintante d'eau de pluie, tout en chantonnant, les yeux rivés sur les gouttelettes qui glissaient le long des brins d'herbe.

« _Elle me dit : Il fait trop noir._ »

Kouyou vint s'agenouiller à côté de lui, tendant sa main sous les orbes noirs immobiles, seulement troublées parfois par un lent battement des paupières.

Le lombric se tortillait, au centre de la paume du plus jeune. Et celui-ci s'en réjouissait. Nul doute que ça allait amuser son ami !

Son ami qui vivait avec lui. Leurs quelques mois d'écart n'avait pas empêché leur rapprochement, à tel point que l'un et l'autre se laissait toucher par celui qui, quelques années auparavant, n'était qu'un inconnu.

« _Je la mets dans mon chapeau…_ »

Il lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un ver de terre, et que si on le coupait, ça restait vivant.

Et manifestement, Yuu était grandement intéressé, puisqu'il avait ralentit le rythme de sa chanson. De plus, ses yeux fixaient à présent la pauvre créature gigotante au creux de la main blanche de son ami. Ce dernier fit alors un grand sourire, et posa le lombric sur la peluche de son aîné.

« _Elle me dit : Il fait trop chaud._ »

Puis, de ses deux mains, il écarta les mèches noires et trempées du visage frais et pâle de l'autre.

Ses petites lèvres roses s'approchèrent de la joue blanchie par l'air chargé d'humidité, y déposant un baiser sonore. Il sourit à nouveau, et le coin des lèvres de son ami s'étirèrent de façon presque imperceptible.

Kouyou savait que ça lui faisait toujours vraiment plaisir.

Il savait tout de l'autre garçon.

« _Je la mets dans le creux de ma main…_ »

Parce qu'ils étaient tout le temps ensembles. Et personne ne pourrait aimer Yuu plus fort que lui le faisait, pas vrai ?

Pas même sa maman !

C'était décidé depuis longtemps déjà. Il le protégeait, et le plus grand pouvait l'aimer tranquillement.

Bientôt, la voix de sa mère retentit dans le jardin.

Enfin, c'était l'heure du goûter.

Alors il se releva, tendant la main à son aîné, et l'aida à se mettre debout à son tour, la lourde peluche sous un bras. Le ver glissa de celle-ci sans que personne n'y prête attention.

L'un souriant, l'autre fixant ses doigts, ils s'approchèrent du pas de la porte où se tenait une grande femme à l'air un peu agacé à la vue des deux enfants. Pour le premier, cette dame qui l'avait mis au monde était déjà une bien vieille personne. Pour le deuxième, elle n'existait tout simplement pas.

Elle les fit entrer et retira leurs chaussures mouillées, les chaussettes et le pantalon suivant bientôt.

« Je t'avais dit de venir vous mettre à l'abri s'il pleuvait ! Regarde moi dans quel état vous êtes ! … Et tes vêtements, oh non, Kouyou !! »

Elle le releva en le tirant par le bras, avant de lui administrer une fessée dont le bruit résonna dans la pièce.

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre, retenant ses larmes. Il devait être fort, parce que son ami, lui, ne l'était pas…

« Et je t'avais dit de faire attention à Yuu ! » s'exclama-t-elle en pointant le concerné du doigt. « Tu ne comprendras donc jamais ce qu'on te dit ?! Il est malade, d'accord ? Met toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes !! »

Nouvelle démonstration de violence, sur le visage cette fois ci. Il n'y tint plus, sa peau le brûlait.

Alors, quand sa mère eut disparu dans la salle de bain, il se laissa aller à pleurer un petit peu, mais pas beaucoup. Il ne fallait pas qu'_il _s'inquiète…

Une petite main, semblable à la sienne, attrapa son bras qui était occupé à essuyer les chaudes larmes qui inondaient ses joues rebondies. Son aîné embrassa ses lèvres entrouvertes par les sanglots, avant de s'agripper à son pull, tout en logeant sa tête dans le cou du cadet.

« _Elle me dit : Oui, là c'est bien. _»

Quelques instants passèrent et, quand la femme revint, ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle abandonna sa colère, oubliant presque que son fils avait complètement gâché l'un de ses vêtements, et les écarta pour les prendre par la main afin d'aller goûter.

Les deux enfants se laissèrent faire et, une fois attablés, la jovialité du plus petit avait reprit.

Quant aux yeux du second, ils étaient à nouveau rivés sur sa peluche, bien que l'on essayât de la lui retirer.

Finalement, on capitula, et leur en-cas fut servit.

L'aîné, lui, n'y toucha pas. Comme si le simple fait de voir Kouyou manger le nourrissait lui-même.

En sortant de la pièce pour retourner s'occuper de son linge, la mère souffla au père qui apparaissait à la porte :

« J'ai l'impression qu'il ne sortira jamais de cet autisme… »

Les deux garçons, eux, s'en fichaient.

Pour l'un, son ami était parfaitement normal. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il était censé être malade. Après tout, il ne toussait pas plus que lui-même, ne faisait presque jamais de fièvre, ne dormait pas toute la journée…

Pour l'autre, le monde était une chose étrange. Un monde où un seul être vivait en sa compagnie.

Et donc le seul qui écoutait ses chansons…

Le reste, ça n'existait tout simplement pas.

* * *

° Fin °

Tout avis est fortement apprécié, bien entendu ^^


End file.
